


Ceremonial Rites

by DokiDokiTodoroki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dry Orgasm, Edgeplay, Giving Birth, Keith gets WRECKED, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Omega Keith (Voltron), Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Swing, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Hunk (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), Top Lotor (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), cumslut, no beta we die like men, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DokiDokiTodoroki/pseuds/DokiDokiTodoroki
Summary: Keith, Lance, Shiro, Hunk, and Lotor all manage to get captured by some tentacle aliens on a planet that is supposed to be uninhabited after searching for a possible quintessence lead. The aliens name Keith their sacrifice in a ceremonial ritual that requires Keith to be thoroughly fucked by Lance, Hunk, Shiro, and Lotor. Keith is all for it, much to everyone's surprise.
Relationships: Hunk/Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 207





	Ceremonial Rites

Lance pushed Red to go a bit faster as he followed behind Black. “Are we really trusting Lotor on this one?” Lance questioned for the tenth time. 

“For the last time yes, Lance.” Shiro said as he flew towards the murky purple planet.

“Your confidence in me is astounding.” Lotor mused from within Black. 

It was not too long ago that Lotor had joined up with them in the fight against his father. His recent intel pointed to a planet that was housing a strange amount of quintessence. Lotor was unsure if the quintessence was the work of the witch or if it was raw and untouched. They were determined to find out if it was for the taking or if they could at least hinder the Empire even a little bit. 

“All I am saying is he was the bad guy, how do we know he isn’t leading us into a trap?” Lance questioned. 

“If I was indeed leading you into a trap, would I be stupid enough to be captured as well?” Lotor proposed. 

“Well- uh, I guess not.” Lance muttered. 

They slowly made their way closer to the planet. 

“Guys, it's really foggy.” Hunk remarked as he flew Yellow closer to the planet. 

“According to Coran X-9T36 is uninhabited, but be cautious anyway.” Shiro warned. 

“Yeah, well uh, not to doubt Coran or anything, but his information is a tiny bit dated.” Hunk remarked as he slowly dropped Yellow onto the ground of the planet. 

“Well it appears that the planet at least has solid ground.” Lance said as he landed Red. 

“According to Black the air is actually oxygen as well, which is beneficial.” Shiro noted. As helpful as their helmets were it was in fact a helmet which made it hard for them to see in their peripherals. You would think that space would have such advancements to counteract that. 

“So can we leave the bulky helmets here?” Lance asked. 

“No let’s take them, we need them for protection and communication.” Shiro noted.

“What communication? The suits have back up communications built into them. Remember that whole demo from Pidge?” Lance whined. 

“Fine.” Shiro said. “But we are all sticking remotely close to each other.” 

“Yes!” Lance shouted as he ripped off his helmet. 

“Guys, I have a bad feeling.” Hunk said as he took off his helmet and started to disembark from Yellow. 

“Hunk, my guy, you always have bad feelings. Everything is fine!” Lance reassured him. Hunk rolled his eyes as did everyone else. 

They met outside of their Lions so that they could discuss what their next moves were. 

“Alright, let us all stay together for this one. Although the air is breathable it is still way too foggy to be able to discern where you are.” Shiro said as they slowly made their way into the purple fog. 

There were vines and small puddles everywhere. Everything was purple and gave off a very disconcerting feeling. 

“Lotor, do you have a lock on the quintessence?” Shiro asked. 

“Yes, according to my measurements there is quite a bit of it in this direction.” Lotor said as they pushed forward. 

They had a hard time fighting through the vines in the direction that Lotor’s device was leading them.

“Guys, I still have a bad feeling.” Hunk said again after watching Shiro slice through a vine with his glowing hand. 

“Hunk it’s-” Lance was cut off as he noticed the color of the fog change around them. “Is it me or is this fog changing color?” 

Everyone stopped hacking at vines when they noticed the fog around them mold into a blue mist. 

“Wait! Everyone- every- one don’t-” Shiro tried to breathe out. The mist was enveloping him and he felt himself slowly drifting off. “No!” he shouted as he saw everyone around him dropping, facing the same issue. 

The last thing he remembered was that he saw a tentacle slither past his face, gripping the side of it with its slightly slimy touch. “Yes, these will be a proper fit.” 

Then everything went black. 

  
  


Keith questioned for the tenth time why he was sent on this mission.This was his first solo mission since joining the Blades. Kolivan in his debriefing was insistent that they needed to poke around a bit with the quintessence that was found on this planet. Apparently, Lotor had joined the Voltron gang in the fight against his father and Kolivan was skeptical. Well he had every right to be. Lotor was not the most trustworthy of people. What if it was just a ploy to get to the quintessence source? 

Kolivan wasn’t taking chances, and after hearing about the mission from Allura he sent Keith to get to the planet before the paladins had time to get everything together. This also left him without backup. Kolivan was uncertain if the planet was inhabited, but according to Coran it wasn’t. That didn’t really reassure Keith as he made his way through the purple fog, using his blade to hack away at the thick vines.

According to his radar the quintessence wasn’t that far off. Keith stopped hacking as he thought he heard a whisper from a couple of feet behind him. He stood there, waiting anxiously for the sound to happen again. His eyes wandered to the direction he thought he heard the voices from, but he couldn’t hear anything or see anything with the purple fog. 

The other issue is that his mask, while airtight, also prevented him from hearing clearly. He double checked to make sure that the planet actually had oxygen, then weighed the decision if he should lower his mask. While stuck in his head he could have sworn he heard a whisper again from beyond the fog. 

He resisted the urge to call out and see if anyone was there because he wanted to retain the element of surprise. Against his better judgement, he lowered the mask. 

There wasn’t too much difference in sound but the whispering did in fact get a bit louder. Slowly Keith made his way through the clearing towards the directions of the voices in the blue fog. Wait, blue? 

He had been so caught up in the voices that he had failed to notice until too late that the fog had changed color. He felt himself start to get drowsy and fought against the urge as he quickly went to call his mask up again, it was too late. 

Everything was getting dark, he felt woozy. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a purple tentacle slowly making its way towards him through the blue fog.

  
  


When Keith came to the first thing that he was aware of was that he was very naked. Why the fuck was he naked he wondered? He also noticed that he was placed in some sort of swing? His wrists and ankles were restrained along the ropes of the swing. He had no idea what was going on. The room slowly started to come into focus after whatever had knocked him out. 

The room looked as if it was in some sort of stone cave? There was a table next to him and above him there were- wait what the hell were they? There were at least ten aliens that almost resembled a weird octopus? Keith was at a loss for how to describe them further, other than the fact that they had numerous tentacles that were constantly moving around their bodies. They were talking amongst each other on the platform at least twelve feet above him. 

Keith started to look around the room frantic, pulling at his bound hands. His eyes landed on the blue plasma walls that were in front of him. He fought away the blurriness of his eyes as he tried to see what was in the cells in front of him. To Keith the forms within the cells looked almost- human?

Above him Keith heard one of the aliens command, “The sacrifice is awake. Wake the participants.”

Wait, sacrifice? Was he a sacrifice? Who the hell are the participants? What the hell are they going to do to him? 

The alien above him must’ve done something because the blue plasma turned purple and all four of the ‘participants’ yelped as they were shocked awake. 

“Ugghh...what was that..” One of the participants groggily said. Wait, that sounded like-

“Hunk?!” Keith yelled surprise. 

“Keith?!” Hunk yelled before getting up from the floor. Keith then could see Shiro, Lance and Lotor rousing themselves off the floor and- wait, why were they all naked?

“Why am I naked?!” Lance yelled as he shot up. “Shiro?! Hunk?! Lotor?! Keith?!” Lance yelled. 

“Keith?!” Shiro yelled again while coming to. 

“I think we all see Keith.” Lotor grumbled, while everyone was talking at the same time. 

“Wait, Keith, why are you here? Where are we?” Shiro asked over Lance, who was still yammering on about everything. 

“Kolivan sent me after the quintessence. Then I got captured. Shiro, they called me a sacrifice!” Keith yelled. 

“Wait, what?!” Lance yelled. 

“That’s not good. I knew I had a bad feeling. But, why are we all naked?” Hunk questioned. 

At the same time as Hunk talking Lance yelled, “Why are you in a- is that a sex swing?!”

“What-!” Keith tried to yell before a voice from one of the aliens above echoed throughout the stone room. 

“That is enough!” Then a shock was sent through all five of them at the cuffs that were on their wrists. 

They all groaned. They all tried to talk again but another shock got sent through them. They all groaned again at the feeling, gritting their teeth. 

“The more you disobey the more you will face the consequences. We would like to get started with this ceremony.” One of the aliens in regal garb said as it was lowered down alongside another alien dressed in even fancier glowing clothing. The other alien appeared to be royalty from the crown that was atop its bulbous head. It also towered over the other alien. 

“Ceremony-” Lance started to question, but they were all shocked again. Point taken. Don’t talk. 

Keith continued to pull at his restraints as the aliens grew closer. The two aliens made their way to the cavern floor before the larger alien moved to the throne that was located on the side of the room. The shorter alien stood in front of him. 

“It's going to get weird-!” Lance started to say before they all got shocked again. Hunk, Keith, Lotor, and Shiro all shot Lance a dirty look that said ‘shut the hell up.’ 

“I am Shaman of the Geringorks. My name is Legortak and this is his Royal Highness King Garinlank. The time has come for the Serantinag Ceremony, as the King has come of age and is in need of the creation of an heir. Our species cannot reproduce on our own, which comes for the need of a sacrifice-”

“What?!” Keith, Hunk, and Lance yelled which caused them all to interrupt the Shaman. 

“Do not interrupt!” The Shaman yelled as another shock ran through them.

All of the paladins and Lotor grit their teeth, still reeling from the shock. What the hell was going on?

“As I was saying our species cannot reproduce on our own. We require a host sacrifice for us to implant one of our eggs. This sacrifice was chosen as they appear to have omega Galra qualities which will help during the ceremony. Their wider hips will allow for optimum conditions. While three of you appear to be of similar species, it also appears that there is an alpha Glara among you. This will prove to be much fortuitous as it will speed up the fertilization process. The ceremony then requires participants to fertilize the egg with their own seed. The egg will absorb the seed and use it to gain nutrients. When enough nutrients are absorbed the birthing process will begin. You will be free to go after the birth of our new heir. The amount of time that takes is up to you. Are there any questions?”

The room fell quiet. What the hell were they supposed to say after that. Egg? Seed? Birth? It was Shiro that broke the silence. “So...Keith, is the sacrifice? And he will have an egg….implanted? And we...fertilize it?”

Lance chose that time to scream, “We have to fuck Keith?!” 

The alien apparently did not appreciate the volume and shocked them all again. 

“You all will engage in intercourse with the sacrifice for optimum fertilization.” The alien affirmed. 

Keith was at a loss for words. What the fuck was happening? “Don’t I get a say in this?!” Keith yelled, to which they were all shocked again. 

“Of course, the options are to perform the ceremony and go free or be executed.” The Shaman replied. “I will give you all ten goranks to go over your options. You may speak to each other at a respectable volume while the King prepares.”

The paladins were quiet. What the hell were they supposed to say? “Keith are you ok?” Shiro asked, concerned. Keith was trying hard not to stare at Shiro’s naked body as he stood behind the plasma shield. 

Blushing, Keith replied, “Oh you know, just fine.” Keith replied sarcastically, still trying to avoid ogling at Shiro, or any of them for that matter. 

“Keith, uh, buddy, this is kind of serious.” Hunk said, standing at the plasma shield as well, modesty forgotten. 

“I know, Hunk.” Keith said, still avoiding eye contact. 

“I knew that you had Galra blood within you, but I was unaware that you were in fact an omega.” Lotor said as he too approached the plasma shield.

Keith stared at the ceiling to avoid eye contact with any of them. “Yeah, news to me too.” Keith mumbled. 

“We have to fuck Keith?!” Lance yelled finally, after recovering from his disbelief. This all earned them a shock. 

“Lance!” Shiro whisper-yelled. “Knock it off! Now we aren’t doing anything until we discuss this. I don’t know how much time we have because I have no clue what a gorank is. But, we need to think of a plan of how to escape.”

“I think that escaping will be quite difficult under our current conditions.” Lotor observed.

“Maybe we can try some sort of diversion of some sort?” Hunk guessed. 

“Or maybe Shiro can use his hand to try to short out the cuffs or the wall?” Lance provided, actually attempting to be helpful. 

“That may work but, there is a possibility that the ceremony might be our best-” Shiro started to say before Keith pitched in a low mumble. 

“What was that mullet?” Lance asked.

Keith still avoiding all eye contact with the four of them, still staring at the ceiling quietly said, “I think the ceremony may be our...um smartest option.” He began to blush. 

“Keith, I know that you are self-sacrificing and are quick to do what's easiest for the mission, but no one is going to force you to go through-” Shiro began before Keith’s mumbling cut him off. 

“Speak up mullet!” Lance whisper-yelled. The four of them could all notice Keith blushing as he stared at the ceiling above him. 

“I-I um...I wouldn’t be o-opposed to doing the uh, ceremony.” Keith blushed harder, if it was possible. 

Shiro, Hunk, and Lance’s jaws dropped at Keith’s admission. Lotor gave an amused smirk. 

“Keith are you sure-” Shiro started but was cut off by Lance.

“What?!” Lance yelled which once again gave them a shock. They all groaned from the pain of the shock.

“Keith, are you sure?” Hunk asked. “I mean...things are gonna get weird.” Hunk said as he blushed as well. 

“Keith! You want us to fuck you?!” Lance whisper-yelled.

“Lance!” Shiro quietly yelled at his bluntness. 

“Uh...I mean do we really have any other choice? And...uh, it uh....it wouldn’t be too bad?” Keith tried to sound convincing. 

Lotor gave a low chuckle while the three other paladins were still kind of stunned. 

“Keith we-” Shiro started. 

“It’s ok, Shiro...I mean if you all…” Keith said, still blushing at the ceiling in mortification at his own admission. 

Before they had a chance to discuss anything further the Shaman came back. “That is enough. Have we reached a decision?” It asked. 

They were all quiet before Keith finally locked eyes with Shiro. He then gave a subtle nod. Shiro’s eyes widened before he took a deep breath. “We um...we are going to go through with the ceremony.” Lance and Hunk stared at Shiro with their mouths hung open. Lotor once again gave an amused chuckle. 

“Splendiferous! We shall make preparations.” 

“Wait- preparations?” Lance asked. 

“We must first prepare the sacrifice for implantation.” The Shaman said as it approached Keith. “But first, the narsinego gas please?” The Shaman asked the aliens above.

“The what-?” Shiro asked before a red fog began to fill their plasma chambers. They began coughing as the gas enveloped them. But, the process was quick as just as quickly as the fog appeared, it disappeared. 

Still coughing, Lance said, “I feel strange!”

“M-me too!” Hunk said through his coughing. 

“What did you do to them?!” Keith asked the Shaman who moved closer to Keith. 

“I have prepared them for optimal fertilization conditions. The narsinego plant is a very strong and effectively quick aphrodisiac.”

“Hey guys, um, I am like really fucking hard.” Lance said as he tried to fold in on himself. Hunk, Shiro, and Lotor apparently were feeling the same effects as they tried to find the best method to hide themselves. 

“Lance, shut up!” Shiro said, growing frustrated and embarrassed by his growing problem. 

“Before we continue with the ceremony, do you accept the role as our sacrifice for our Serantinag Ceremony?” The Shaman asked, tentacles wiggling all around them. 

Keith gulped. “Y-yes.” He replied, staring at the alien. 

“Splendiferous!” The alien repeated. “I will now begin preparations for the implantation.”

Before Keith could ask, the alien dipped a long tentacle into a gel that was in a silver bowl on the table next to Keith. 

“What do you-UNGH!” Keith was surprised as he felt the tentacle slowly trace near his hole before the small tip of the lubed tentacle breached his tight rim. The gel almost numbed Keith a bit as he felt the strange sensation of the tentacle slowly sliding a little inside of him, and out again, gradually working him open. 

Keith felt himself almost harden immediately, but he didn’t know if it was just from being worked opened by the tentacle. “The gel not only serves as a lubricant but also contains a small concentration of the narsinego plant.” The Shaman explained. 

“Ah-ah!” Keith breathed out as the tentacle slid a bit deeper, brushing past his prostate slightly. 

Keith became a moaning panting mess as the numbness continued to take over his insides and his cock grew incredibly harder. He could feel the blood rushing to his head as he fought against his restraints, desperate to touch himself for some relief. As the Shaman continued to push further into him and reach deeper than Keith thought possible he couldn’t resist the urge to just let go and push himself against the tentacle, chasing after that full feeling. 

He could feel it squirm in his stomach as it slowly started growing in girth. “Oh! Oh! Ahhhhhhh!” Keith squirmed under the growing fullness in his stomach. He was losing himself as he felt it push deeper into him. It just felt too good, there was constant pressure brushing against his prostate and the tentacle worked in and out of him, slow and deliberate. “So-so good! Please?!” Keith breathed out, begging for more, he needed more. He wanted it faster.. He was losing himself more as he continued to be stretched. He had never been more aroused in his life as it worked deeper and thicker into his insides. “Ah- fuck! Fuck!” Keith breathed out, feeling nothing but pleasure coursing through his veins, his eyes closed, shutting out everyone else, focusing just on the explorative tentacle. 

But then he felt the tentacle start to slide out. He clenched in an effort to keep it in as his breath hitched, “N-no!” he cried as the tentacle was taken out of him, leaving him empty.”It is time for the implant.” The Shaman said as it stepped away from Keith. 

Keith was out of breath as he finally let his eyes dart over to the other paladins and Lotor. It seemed all of them were staring at him with wide eyes. All of them were pawing at their dicks standing at the entrance of their plasma cells. 

“Fuck.” Shiro said as he stroked himself slowly, unable to restrain himself. 

“Jesus Keith, you are killing us.” Lance said, also stroking himself. 

The King slowly made his way to Keith. Keith was still out of breath from the last tentacle that fucked him. The King loomed over Keith before taking a tentacle that had gold cuffs at the top of it near his body and dipped it into the bowl of arousing gel lube that was in the bowl. 

Keith wasn’t given any warning as the King roughly slid his tentacle into Keith, abruptly breaching his hole. Keith lifted his back off the sing as he screamed in pleasure, “Fuck!” He was then out of breath as the tentacle began to work itself much quicker and harsher than the previous one, abusing his walls, and Keith couldn’t get enough. 

“AH! Yes! A-ahh!” Keith moaned as the King's tentacle reached deep into him. Keith felt like he was going to cum soon he couldn’t take it. It was so much more intense than the Shaman. He felt himself literally buzzing with arousal as the gel continued to mess with him. He could hear the curses from the others in the background as they took in the sight of Keith losing himself as he was getting fucked into. “M-more! P-Please!” Keith screamed, fighting against his restraints. God, he was so fucking close!

Then the King took his tentacles and held onto the ropes of the swing before he used it as leverage to fuck deep into Keith. Keith yelped and then felt something hard push against his rim. It felt like it was lodged inside of the tentacle. Keith was too lost to give a shit, only desiring more as he chased his high. The lump finally pushed past his rim and Keith’s breath hitched as he moaned. “Ahhhhhh!” He was getting closer! God it felt so fucking good. Fuck he was so full. He was going to cum, He was so close!

He felt it continue to move up the tentacle before the King shot the lump into him with a grunt, lodging the item deep into Keith. Keith groaned, trying to let himself cum along with the alien, but whined when he couldn’t let go. Fuck, he was so close. Why wasn’t it working?! “W-What- why?!” Keith breathed out before the King slowly withdrew himself from Keith. “NO! PLEASE!” Keith screamed, trying with all his might to keep the King inside him, too lost in his pleasure. God, he needed release. 

The King withdrew from Keith before making his way back to his throne. Keith was still whining at the loss and squirming because he could still feel the object lodged deep into him. The Shaman came closer before delightfully reporting. “The implantation has been successful!” There were cheers coming from up above and Keith was still trying to breathe, fighting the frustration of being edged so hard. 

“Now comes the next step. Participants you will each be given the opportunity to fertilize the egg that has been implanted into the sacrifice. You must continue until you are completely drained for optimal results. The sacrifice also will not be able to attain release until after the birthing process.” The Shaman reported. Keith groaned. Well fuck. 

Everyone was breathing heavy under the weight of their arousals. The anticipation was killing them. After watching Keith get fucked by that alien, it was hard not to be aroused. 

“Now we begin.” The Shaman announced before retreating back to stand by the King’s throne. 

It appeared that Lance was the first one to service Keith. When the plasma wall lifted Lance gave a sigh of relief. His heart was pounding so hard that he swore he could feel it in his ears. He was honestly the hardest he had ever been in his life. His dick felt like it was a solid rock and he was hesitant to touch himself in fear of the oversensitivity.

"Make your move participant." The voice above them sounded off. Lance knew that for them to get out of this he had to act. Funny enough exhibitionism wasn’t something that he was afraid of, but he did not think that if he ever did have sex publicly it would be under these circumstances. Lance slowly made his way into the center of the room where Keith was chained to the swing like contraption.

As Lance walked closer, he could pick up on the desperate mewls and whines that Keith was giving as he tried to breathe through the haze of whatever drug they had given him. Lance looked him over hungrily, his dick twitching as he looked at the flushed mess that was Keith.

Sure, Lance had thought of bedding Keith awhile ago, I mean honestly who hasn't? That slim waist, those pale thighs, fuck he was the dream lay for anyone. Part of him wished that they would be fucking under better pretenses, but the other part of him was hungry. Hungry for the thrill, danger, and adrenaline that was coursing through his veins under the threat of these crazy ass aliens.

Lance approached Keith and took a look at him and whistled, eyes taking in every quivering inch of him. He glanced over to the side of the swing and saw a little table with a bowl that had the gel substance. Lance picked up a little bit and smoothed it over his fingers, gasping slightly at the tingly feeling that accompanied it.

But, before he did anything there was something that he needed to check.

Lance arched himself over Keith and took ahold of the ropes that were holding his arms. He swung Keith close so that he could make eye contact with him. His purple eyes were hazy and a little unfocused. 

“Keith, baby, cariño. I need to know, I can’t do anything unless I know. Is this ok? Do you want this?” Lance asked. 

Keith’s breath shuttered, “Yes, please, please, n-need it!” Keith said as his body convulsed slightly, literally pulsing with need. 

“Ok, precioso, oh God, Keith. I’m going to take care of you. God, you are so fucking hot!” Lance said as he started to rub the lubricant over his long length. He may not have the thickest cock of the group (*cough* Shiro *cough*), but damn it, it did the job. 

“Lance!” Keith yelled in a desperate and demanding voice. 

“Yes, caramelo, it’s gonna feel so good.” He used ropes to pull Keith closer to him so he could kiss him. Lance could feel Keith’s breath hitch under his kiss as his rock-hard cock brushed against Keith pale ass. Lance ground in a little bit more and he could tell Keith was struggling to get his breathing together. “Dios mío, Keith, I’ve wanted to do that for so long-” 

Keith cut him off. “Lance if you don’t fuck me soon-” he breathed out harshly. 

“Ok, ok!” Lance said before he spread Keith apart, taking in the sight, then allowed his dick to push past Keith’s rim. He groaned as he slowly kept sliding his long length into him, “Dios, Keith. Fuck.”

Keith moaned as he was once again full. God, he never wanted the feeling to end. 

“Keith- can I move?” Lance breathed out, overwhelmed by the feeling of being encased in Keith’s tight heat. 

“P-please!” Keith whined as he clenched around Lance, and Lance almost fucking lost it right there. 

Lance held onto the two closest ropes of the swing and used the swinging as leverage as he began to pound into him. His pace was erratic, too caught up in the different sensations as he pistoned himself into Keith. Keith was a fucking mess and Lance was addicted to the noises that were spilling out of him. Keith’s pale skin has a flush to it and his eyes were hazy in arousal. God, the sounds coming from those rosy lips were fucking sinful. Lance didn’t give a shit that people were watching, let them see. Let them see Keith falling apart as he was split by his cock. “Oh! Oh! Oh!” Keith moaned Lance was losing himself as he felt Keith clench around him again. 

“Ugh mami, I-I can’t take it. Fuck!” Lance said as he felt himself get closer to his release. He felt bad for Keith cause he was doomed to be edged until whatever with the egg happened. Lance’s focus narrowed as once again he felt Keith clench. Lance took one hand off the rope and used it to grab onto Keith’s hip. The sounds in the room were filthy as skin slapped against skin. 

Keith was gone to the world, lost amongst his pleasure, begging as he needed more. He needed release. Lance finally breathed, “Fuck- I’m gonna cum.” As his pounding became more erratic. 

“Yes, yes-please!” Keith begged. Keith clenched again and Lance fucking lost it. He groaned as he finally came inside Keith. He continued to fuck himself into Keith, milking everything he had. Keith moaned and honestly Lance was overtaken by how much lust was behind it. 

“I’m- I’m still- hard!” Lance said as he kept pounding into Keith. 

“Please- please cum in-me again! Oh God!” Keith threw his head back as much as his restrained arms would let him. He tugged against his ankle restraints as well as he tried to fuck himself onto Lance. 

“Dios, Dios, Dios-!” Lance said as he continued to pound harder. Lance took his other hand off the rope as he placed both his hands on Keith’s waist to truly fuck into him. There was a primal arousal that was in him that he needed to get out. Fuck whatever was in that gas really messed him up. Finally he felt himself really getting close again. 

“Fuck! Keith!” Lance screamed as his orgasm caught him by surprise. It took the wind out of him as he continued to milk himself with Keith’s tight walls. Keith groaned at the feeling of the warm cum inside him, but also at the feeling of the egg inside him growing slightly and it absorbed what was shot into him. 

Lance and Keith were completely out of breath when Lance’s hips finally stopped moving. Lance didn’t even have the breath to say something stupid. Keith was fairing no better. The Shaman approached Lance, “The first participant has been drained. Time to swap out for the next!” 

Lance slowly pulled out of Keith, giving his hip a squeeze in support, too out of breath to do anything else, before he made his way back to his cell. Once in his cell he laid on the ground, trying to get himself together as the plasma wall came up again.

It appeared the next person up was Hunk, as his plasma barrier vanished. Hunk was hesitant to make his way out of the cell. “Come forth participant.” The Shaman commanded, leaving no room for debate. 

Hunk made his way out of the cell and approached Keith. Hunk was also unbearingly hard, and finding it hard to also keep himself composed. Sure he found Keith attractive, who didn’t? But, he never actually imagined that anything would be able to happen between the two of them. Keith seemed unattainable, yet here he was waiting to be ravaged. Hunk was hungry.

When Hunk got closer to Keith he could hear Keith quietly, desperately, begging continuously, “please, please, please.” 

“Oh sweetheart, it’s ok.” Hunk reassured him as he rubbed his large hand on Keith’s slim pale thigh. God the size comparison was killing him. “I’m going to help, don’t worry.” Hunk said. 

Keith, still a bit lost under his lust, kept begging, the heat of Hunk’s touch on his thigh making his dick twitch in arousal. Keith whined and Hunk shushed him. “It’s ok sweetheart, I’ve got you.”

Hunk pushed Keith’s pale cheeks apart glancing at his already abused hole. He dipped his fingers into the lube, amused by the tingling on his fingers. He knew there wasn’t really a need to prepare Keith, especially since he was fucked by two tentacles and Lance. Hunk dragged his lubricated hand along his cock before lining his thick member up with Keith’s hole. 

“Ok, Keith, I’m sliding in,” Hunk announced. 

Keith’s repetitive ‘please’ was cut off when the breath left him as Hunk’s thick cocked breached him. “Shhh, it’s ok, just breathe I’m going slow kitten.” Hunk breathed into his ear as he slowly kept sinking into him. 

Keith was giving off desperate moans. He then started to try to move himself so he could push Hunk deeper into him quicker. Hunk grabbed his hips slightly rough and kept Keith still. “I am the one setting the pace here, kitten. Not you.” Hunk growled and Keith whined again. 

The people watching became nonexistent to Hunk as he bottomed out. Keith couldn’t take it “Hu-nk please! I-I can’t!” Keith breathed choking back on sobs at this point as Hunk began to slowly fuck into him with controlled thrusts. 

“It’s ok sweetheart, I’m- I’m going to take care of y-you!” Hunk said, nearly losing his resolve as he felt Keith clench around him in desperation. Fuck, he wasn’t going to last long. Hunk still continued the slow and deliberate pace for as long as he could take it. Prolonging his release as much as possible. He wanted to feel those warm walls massage him for as long as he could. 

He was getting a bit more desperate as those slutty moans that Keith was giving off were going straight to his dick. Keith couldn’t take it, he was feeling himself get close again. As Hunk ground himself against his prostate, Keith saw white. God, he needed to come so bad, but he kept whining as he felt himself continue to be cut off from the release he so desperately needed. His body felt hot and all he could focus on was the feeling of Hunk slowly dragging himself along Keith’s walls. Keith couldn’t breathe. It was too much. It was too good. 

Hunk felt himself getting even closer. He let his control waiver as he gripped Keith’s hips and plowed into him. With the first powerful thrust Keith screamed in pleasure and continued mumbling as Hunk chased after his release. Hunk felt the band in his stomach tighten. Damn he was so close, just a bit more. “Keith!” Hunk yelled as he pumped his release deep into Keith as he fucked him through his orgasm. Eventually Hunk’s hips stopped as he held himself inside Keith. He felt himself start to soften and he pulled himself out. 

Keith groaned at the lack of fullness and also at the feeling of the egg soaking everything up and growing bigger. He could feel it press lightly against his stomach. He felt utterly used and desperate at the same time, he had dry cummed at least twice and the need was burning his insides. His skin felt hot, like he couldn’t control himself. He needed more. He was desperate to be filled. 

“This participant has been drained! Make your way back to your cell,” the Shaman commanded. 

Hunk patted Keith’s leg and muttered, “Hang in there kitten.” Keith whined. 

Hunk walked into his cell and the plasma wall came up again. 

“Onto the next participant.” The Shaman announced as Shiro’s plasma barrier dissolved. 

Shiro ran out of his cell fast and quickly approached Keith. He gripped either side of Keith’s flushed face, “Oh, baby I’m so sorry. I’m going to make it better. I promise baby, I know what you need.” 

Keith whined, “Sh-Shiro! P-please!” Keith begged in a quiet voice.

“Oh, I’m going to take care of you, starlight.”

Shiro and Keith’s relationship had drastically changed when Shiro came back from space. It seemed that now since Keith was much older and more mature their relationship had slowly begun to change. By the time that they got closer and finally slept together for the first time, it was animalistic. The tension that had built up since Shiro got back erupted and they spent all night mapping each other’s bodies and drawing out as many noises as they could. It was the night before they were to take on Zarkon and the adrenaline fed into their intense sex. And then, Shiro disappeared, and Keith was heartbroken. Shiro had left him once again. When he came back something in Keith had changed, he was more insecure and desperate to keep Shiro near him, which was strange that Keith left for the Blades, but they worked their relationship around it. They never put a label to it, but they both knew that they had each other. 

Keith whined and it brought Shiro back to the present, with a very horny and desperate Keith underneath him. Shiro looked him over, then slowly began to kiss his way down Keith's neck and down his chest, running his hand over Keith’s stomach. Then he paused. He rubbed his hand over Keith’s stomach and felt the bump jutting out from his stomach. Keith groaned and pushed himself into the touch and Shiro swore, “Fuck.” Somehow feeling the egg bulge out of Keith’s stomach made things a bit hotter. 

Keith began to cry as the desperation finally boiled over. Shiro jumped to him to brush them away. “Oh baby, don’t cry!” Shiro got the message though. He needed to hurry the hell up. Keith was being tortured with how much he was edged and this was no time for romance. He needed to hurry and get this done. The quicker this was over with the quicker they could get Keith out of here. 

Keith continued to beg his pleas of ‘please’ over and over again. Shiro quickly grabbed some of the gel and lubed himself up. He wasted no time lining himself up and pushing himself steadily into Keith. They both groaned at the sensations as Keith clenched a bit. “Fuck, baby, if you do that I’m not g-gonna last long.” Shiro then grabbed those pale hips in his mismatched hands and began to steadily fuck into him. “Be a good boy, baby.” Shiro groaned into Keith’s ear as he leaned into him. 

Damn the swing was really helping him gain momentum as his cock continued in its attempt to split him in half. Shiro picked up the pace a bit, adjusting himself so he knew that he was hitting Keith’s prostate. Keith was practically incoherent. Eyes rolled back as his prostate continued to be milked against Shiro's thick cock. 

Shiro could tell that his efforts were not in vain as he continued to feel Keith clench around him, Shiro knew he was getting close. “Oh! Oh! Oh!” Keith continued, as once against he saw white and his body convulsed as he came dry. 

Shiro fucked him through his dry orgasm as he too was desperate to chase his own release, weak against Keith clenching down on him. Finally he gave four rough thrusts before he came deep, right against Keith’s prostate. Keith screamed as Shiro continued to fuck into him as he came, but like Lance, he realized that he had the ability to cum again. 

Keith realized that he too was approaching another peak as he desperately tried to push Shiro deeper into him. Shiro could tell that he was desperate as well. Then Keith said something that went straight to his dick, “K-Kashi! Please!” Keith yelled. 

Shiro growled as he thrust at a bruising pace. “Oh baby, take what you need from me. T-take it all b-baby!”

“Kashi p-please! Ah! Ah! Hnnngh! N-need your c-cum! Please! K-kashi!” Keith fought against his restraints as he was literally rising up along with the upcoming peak of his orgasm.

“Good boy.” Shiro growled into his ear as he came for a second time, feeling Keith also dry cum under him, convulsing from his place on the swing. The both of them fought to breathe as all the air was punched out of them from the power of their second orgasms. 

“Participant please return to your cell.” The Shaman ordered. 

Shiro pushed himself up and gave Keith a kiss before he made his way back to his cell and collapsed, trying to get back the energy he literally fucked out of him. 

The Shaman appeared in front of Keith and laid a hand on the egg that was now more prominently sticking out of Keith’s skin. “Judging by the size the last participant may be the last one needed. He is an alpha after all, so there will be an abundance of seed.”

Keith looked over at Lotor and Lotor looked hungry. The plasma shield was lowered and Lotor strode over to Keith. Then there was a scent in the air that smelled of leather and electricity and Keith was getting lost in it. “Do you like my pheromones? You little omega bitch?” Lotor growled as he got closer. 

Somewhere in the back of Keith’s mind a word came up that when he acknowledged it Keith’s mind felt like he had a blanket wrapped around it. “Alpha…” Keith groaned. 

“Yes my precious little omega. Watching you here get fucked on all these cocks. When I know what you truly need. A thick knot in you. Do you want me to knot you, love?” Lotor growled as he made his way over to Keith and ran his teeth lightly over the scent gland in his neck.

“Ah! Yes! Please!” Keith screamed. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take. He felt utterly used. His voice had begun to fade, weak from screaming in pleasure so many times. He was desperate for this to end. His lust addled brain had no idea what a knot was but if the alpha offered it to him he was going to take it. 

“Let’s make this quick, love” Lotor said, and before Keith could prepare himself Lotor thrust himself into his relaxed hole. 

“F-fuck!” Keith screamed as Lotor fucked him at an unforgiving pace, using the swing to his ultimate advantage as he fucked into him with such power that Keith was sure he was going to have his ass cheeks bruised from the sheer impact. 

Keith couldn’t breathe as Lotor continued to drown him in his pheromones. His cock was not as big as Shiro’s but at the breakneck pace he was going it didn’t matter. 

“You little omega bitch, am I your first alpha?” Lotor asked as he continued to drive himself into Keith with an unforgiving pace.

Keith couldn’t answer him, too lost in the haze of pheromones, lust, and exhaustion of being so thoroughly fucked. Lotor was having none of it. He was the alpha here and after seeing Keith be fucked by everyone he needed to assert his dominance. Shiro may not appreciate that later, but Lotor didn’t care. 

Lotor grabbed Keith by the throat as he continued to drive himself deeper. Keith was approaching his high again and continued again with his ‘please’, except this time muttering “alpha please” over and over again as he struggled to breathe under Lotor’s grip on his throat. The more he gripped the more he pressed into Keith’s scent gland and the contact was sending him over the edge. 

“Such a good omega. S-so good.” Lotor praised into Keith’s ear. Keith was near incoherent. “Beg for my knot to fill you.” Lotor demanded, still fucking into him, grabbing him by the scent gland. 

“P-Please! Alpha-a! P-Please!” Keith screamed his voice cracking under the stress and abuse that he had endured through the ceremony. 

“Take it bitch.” Lotor growled as he pushed the base of his knot in and came deep into Keith. Keith screamed as he dryly came as well. Lotor continued to pump an obscene amount of cum into him, his knot beginning to swell. 

“Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!” Keith exclaimed as he felt the knot inflate inside him. He had never been stretched so wide, he couldn’t take it. It was SO much! 

Lotor leaned over him and held him. “You can’t move love. My sweet little omega, you are doing so well. You took your first alpha knot so well.” Lotor praised as he stroked his fingers through Keith’s hair, his lips brushing against Keith scent gland on his neck, repressing the urge to bite him and claim him. They stayed like that until Lotor’s knot finally went down after eight minutes. 

“Ahhh!” Keith screamed loud which made Lotor jolt. “S-something is h-happening!! It’s growing! I-it feels l-like tentac-cles!” Lotor looked at Keith concerned as Keith began to cry. 

“Splendiferous! That means the egg is hatching. Now begins the birthing process!” The Shaman approached Lotor pushing him out of the way. “Now it is time to welcome the new heir to the throne!” The Shaman announced.

“Ahh! Help! T-take it out!” Keith cried, voice hoarse and cracking from abuse. Lotor stayed off to the side, eyes wide. The others were standing in their cells, concerned for Keith. 

“You must push it out, as the sacrifice you must birth it!” 

Keith continued to yell and scream as he fought to get it out of him. Lotor stood by his side holding onto his arm in support. It took a good five minutes before a tiny octopus alien popped out. When that finally happened, Keith screamed as loud as he possibly could as he finally was able to cum. His soul left his body at the sheer force of his orgasm, and he passed out, completely spent. 

After handing the baby tentacle thing to the King, the plasma barriers were lifted. Lance, Hunk, and Shiro ran over to Keith. Keith’s restraints opened as his body lolled like a lifeless doll. 

The Shaman then addressed them. “Thank you for participating in such an important event! You will be given 15 goranks to get yourselves cleaned, dressed and back to your ships. The guards will escort you.”

Shiro hurried to lift Keith as they quickly made way to whatever passed as a bathroom to these things. They worked fast to get themselves cleaned and dressed before they quickly made it back to their Lions. Shiro handed Keith off to Lotor to hold while he piloted Black. No one had said anything in the entire 15 goranks. 

Finally after a good ten minutes of flying through space Lance finally spoke up. “So ugh….are we not going to talk about the fact Keith gave birth?”

Everyone groaned. 


End file.
